


Tales from the Blue Kansas Queen

by BlueKansasQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Sexual Content, Torture, Triggers, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen
Summary: This is going to be a series of short stories that will be coming from different writing prompts that I have come across. A lot of the content may not be suitable or appropriate for those that are younger. PLEASE read the notes at the beginning of a chapter for different trigger warnings you need to look out for. Come through this with me and enjoy!





	Tales from the Blue Kansas Queen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter contains content such as implied child abuse, a pedophile (don't worry, I think you will like how he is dealt with), violence, gore, death, and cases of mental illness.  
> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED

This was always the hardest question for me. How do you destroy a monster without becoming one? Deep down, everyone is a monster. You just have to unlock that deepest, darkest part of yourself to come face to face with your inner beast. It's that little voice in the back of your head telling you to keep fighting against everything. It's that flash of violence that comes to mind; that thought of taking that nagging coworker's face to the curb outside of the office and giving him the 'California smile.' Doctors and the Psychology professors say that it's just some type of mental illness, but I knew better than that. Every bit of horror and every dark thought that ever lingered is the little monster deep inside all of us. Some devote their lives to doing the opposite of everything their monster whispers. They start charities, go to worship groups with all the faithful people, and even go out of their way to help someone less fortunate than them. Others have weaker willpower and tend to listen carefully to their monsters. In their minds, these weaker people think of them as multiple people, the voices of the dead, or even the voice of God.

 

A man lays on the cold concrete of his basement floor, shrieks of agony filling the dusty room as he tries desperately to free himself from the duct tape that binds him. This man listens to his monster. This man listens when his monster tells him to abduct little Susy from the playground when her mommy went to the car to grab their lunch. This man listens when his monster tells him to take little Karen to his 'secret playground.' This MONSTER decided to take my precious Monika far too soon from this world. Police are not able to help. 'Not enough evidence to prove anything.' Only the raving of a grieving parent to go on. I have to take justice into my own hands. Tracking him down was simple enough. Seeing him passing the playgrounds and parks in his car; coming back from grocery trips and work, sneaking suspicious glances all too carefully. It was easy to make it seem like it was just coincidence that he was passing these places. Finding his home was no issue either. The trouble was making sure of his routine schedule to pick the right time for my justice. Well, that time was tonight.

 

 1:56 AM.

 

He drives his giant SUV through the back alley of his home as per usual. The difference is the young girl leaving his passenger seat. She looks almost thirteen years old. The sick monster decided to go with someone a little older. I grip the steering wheel hard, biting my lip as I refrain from jumping out of the car immediately. Waiting until they are near the back door of the house, you leave the car down the road and hurry to the gate. It is a standard chainlink fence I quickly jumped over. Sneaking to the back door, I carefully open the door. The room leads directly to the kitchen. He took her to the basement. I already knew that he would do quick work. Digging my wrench deep from my jacket pocket, I quietly make my way out of the kitchen and into the living room. The room is modern and inviting. The deepest part of my stomach turned as I saw the only door here left ajar. Clattering and muffled noises echo through the room. Quickly, I moved to the door and step down the stairs. His hands are over her mouth as she struggles to get out of his grip. It seems that he was just holding her in place, almost enjoying her suffering. I couldn't take it anymore. I pace over to the monster and strike him swiftly against the back of his skull. He quickly turns around the lids of his eyes heavy as he drops on one knee. The girl broke free and crawls to the corner of the basement.  Another loud clang against his temple this time. He falls limp to the ground, unconscious. My gaze turned to the girl as she stared in horror. Sauntering to her, I gave the most comforting voice to help keep her calm as I come closer.

 

"What are you doing here? Why did you come here with this man?"

 

"I sn-snuck out of the house. I w-walked to 7-Eleven to g-get a slushie, and he said he had h-his own machine," she sobs, wiping away the tears on her sleeves.

 

Reaching into my pocket again with my free hand, I retrieve a piece of paper. The girl looks cautiously at me, backing closer to the wall.

 

"This paper has the address of this house. I want you to go home and have your parents call the police. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

 

She nods her head, gradually coming to her feet. When she stood, she straightens her shoulders and takes the note; running to the basement stairs. She stops, turning on her heels and running back to me. Her embrace was warm and pleasant. I fought the tears as she looks up and smiles, her puffy eyes seeming to mirror Monika's. Running back up the stairs, I am left with the monster groaning on the ground. I need rope or cloth. Something to bind him. Looking around the dark room, I found his workbench. Along with a thick roll of duct tape in one of the drawers that is perfect. The loud noise coming from the roll echoes in the basement, feeling the sense of worry begin to wash over my whole body. The monster groans more as I move his hands behind his back. Wrapping his wrists tightly, I work on his feet and knees next. Keeping him from being able to leave. Once it was complete, I came to the steps of the basement; watching him stir as the wrench weighs heavier in my hand. I was glad to have my camera propped on the mantle of my dashboard, filming them coming into the house together. I have the proof I need to make a fucking investigation at least. A worthy reason to get a warrant to search this hell for any shred of evidence. Now, I can finally get justice for my little girl.

 

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

 

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I turn my head to see the monster; flailing and screaming for any assistance.

 

"It's too late. The police will be here soon. You'll be behind bars for the rest of your life," I proclaim, gripping the wrench firmly.

 

His head whips around to see me sitting at the bottom of the stairs, all the color on his face drained away. He tries to struggle more against the tape. Whimpers fill the room as the monster shrieks more. Waiting seems to be an eternity. However, the wait will be worth it. The monster finally quits trying, lying limp on the ground as he caught his breath. Then, the most peculiar thing happened. The monster begins laughing. Starting at first with a soft chuckle, the laughter grows louder.

 

"You think you have me? You think that you got away with this? Saving them? You have nothing against me. There's nothing here that would go against me! I'll walk away with a pat on the back like every time before," he spewed, daggers seeming to dart from his eyes. "Just like with your little girl."

 

~~**Kill him.** ~~

 

The thought seems to echo in every part of my body. Slowly rising to my feet, my hand grips the wrench hard enough to feel as if the metal will bend.

 

~~**Kill him.** ~~

 

The monster's cackling pierces my ears as my shadow cast over him, the last bit of humanity refraining me. That little voice repeats over and over, deep and demanding. Telling me to be the judge, the jury, and the executioner. He gazes at me once more, his wide eyes and smile etched into my brain forever.

 

"Just. Like. Monika."

 

~~**KILL HIM!** ~~

 

The loud crunch that connects the wrench with his nose told me that it is broken. Bloodcurdling screams now fill the room, blood pouring from his nostrils as he tries to scoot away. Fire courses through my veins as I raise the wrench again. The wrench now connects with his cheek, a bloody tooth jumping past his lips and onto the concrete floor. He let out another scream, profanity-spewing past his lips like the crimson tide following.

 

~~**KILL HIM! KILL HIM!** ~~

 

My leg slowly flung over him, standing over his flailing body as I sink closer to the ground. His screams are distant now. Squatting over him, I grab his shirt collar and pull him up to face my direction.

 

~~**KILL HIM!!!** ~~

 

The wrench connects to his head over and over again, the sound of bones breaking and flesh being pulverized. I do not pay attention where the wrench lands on his head. I just want him to stop talking. I just want him to shut his fucking mouth. How dare this monster say her name. Uttering her name unlocked my inner monster, letting it take over to enjoy its fill. I have tried to deny my inner monster since the day I first laid eyes on him. I tried to be a better person. I tried.

 

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

 

Eventually, I stop and collapse away from him. I feel the fire from my lungs as I try to breathe, observing the monster that now lay silent on the floor. What remains of his head was a paste. I cannot believe that I did this. I killed him. And it felt...

 

~~**It felt right. It felt good, didn't it?** ~~

 

It did. I can't deny it. A serene peace washes over me as I look at the bloody wrench. I have released my monster. And I know it will want more. I stand, observing the body once more for a lifetime before taking my leave. Closing the door of the basement behind, I walk through the kitchen and out the back door. Coming to my vehicle, I sit in the driver seat and stare at my camera. Removing the camera from my dashboard, I ignite the engine and drive out of the alley.

 

To this day, the police have never found me. Only the trail of monsters that I leave behind. Child molesters. Drug dealers. Gang leaders. Abusers. They are all the same. All a poison to this society that can seem so innocent. A belladonna of the world.

 

So, let us go back to the question from the beginning. 

 

How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?

 

The real question in all of this; who are the real monsters in this world? For I have accepted that the monster within me was never truly a monster. No, the voice within me has always been a monster hunter.


End file.
